<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locker Room Secrets by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616510">Locker Room Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Pegging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two female teammates share a moment alone in the locker room. Only, there's a few secrets they haven't shared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Stories 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locker Room Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poll story for Week 23.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone in through the few windows that dotted the Volleyball team locker room. Sweaty girls were laughing and talking about how much fun they had, while some were discussing the intricate details of their plans for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p>All while there seemed to be just one girl who seemed a little out of it, busy staring at her shoes. And legs. both of which were completely drenched in sand that she hadn’t had the time to shower off, since she preferred to shower once everyone had gone ahead.</p>
<p>“Yo! Alex!” The sound of one of her classmates, Sara, calling upon her echoed through her ears as she quickly turned her head to look at her. “What’s with that look? Are you thinking about something awful? You’re always so quiet, it’s hard to get a read on you.”</p>
<p>The quiet girl nodded slightly as she let her eyes glaze all over the other girl’s body. She was slightly tan, which complimented her light-brown hair perfectly. Her arms and her legs, on display thanks to her gym shorts and short-top, were toned just enough so that she’d easily catch plenty of people staring at her with an intense interest in their eyes. Not to mention her stomach, which had that same level of tone to it that really showed off her strong she was. She was a tomboy at heart, and she had really done her best to drive that home with her own image.</p>
<p>“I… Y-You’re not wrong, Sara.” Alex muttered as she got up, dusting a little bit of sand off her legs as she opened her locker. “I was just… thinking about the exams that are coming up. I’ve been busy at home, so I haven’t really had time to study, and…”</p>
<p>She felt a hard hand hit her back, causing her to almost fall into the locker from the sudden impact. “Relaaaax, girl! If you keep worrying like that, you’re going to skip past your golden years and end up a hag before you know it!” The free-spirited girl laughed as she climbed over the bench behind them, so that she could access her own locker.</p>
<p>“Relaxing, huh…” The blonde girl muttered to herself as she started picking out the few products she’d need for her shower, since she liked being very particular when it came to personal hygiene. That seemed to be the reason why she didn’t want to shower with anybody else…</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she couldn’t find one particular item that she had stored away in a special compartment within the locker. The one thing she absolutely didn’t want anybody else to see. She could feel the sweat dripping down her face, both from worry and from previous exhaustion. Where had it gone..?</p>
<p>“Oh, looking for these, sunshine?” Sara chimed from the other side of the bench as she swung around a pair of panties by the leghole, grinning just a little. A frilly pair, the kind that wouldn’t fit on a girl like her, much less a girl like Alex. “Never knew you were into the kind of stuff with frills. I mean, you’re the type that likes poetry and such, but you’re still a kinda-sporty type, I would’ve thought you went for something more practical.”</p>
<p>Her more feminine friend immediately tried to dash over and grab it, nearly stumbling against the bench as the tanned girl held it just out of her reach. “G-Give it back, Sara! I need it!” She cried out, a blush covering her face. She didn’t want her to find out about some of her secrets, with the frills being the least of it.</p>
<p>“I told you, relax! You don’t need to be so uppity about a pair of panties, sheesh.” Her masculine friend shrugged her shoulders, waiting for the girl to calm down before handing her the pair back. “That’s better. Now, you see what relaxing gets you? It gets you your stuff back, and it means you won’t have to worry.”</p>
<p>Alex just went back to her locker, sighing as she examined the panties for a brief moment, sweating as she saw a stain still on it. She just hoped that her friend hadn’t seen it…</p>
<p>“Oh, right, I forgot. I wanted to mention something about those panties.” Sara spoke up again as she climbed over the bench, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder as she leaned closer. “Why do they stink of cum, Alex?”</p>
<p>The blonde girl could feel reality cracking around her, sweat turning into a proverbial waterfall from how quickly it was pouring down the sides of her face. “W-What? H-How’d you kn- I-I-” Her words were getting more and more stuttery as she practically bumped her head up against the door to the locker, her eyesight growing noisy as she tried to save herself from this humiliation…</p>
<p>“Oh, so it does smell of cum.” The tomboy casually followed up, tossing the panties into the locker as she leaned close to the girl’s face once more. “So, since they’re your panties, and I don’t think you’re the type to sleep around thanks to your interests...  What’s the secret, Alex? Spill the beans. I’m going to keep a secret, as long as you tell me right now.”</p>
<p>By this point, the other girls on the Volleyball team had gone their separate ways, leaving the two girls all by their lonesome. The perfect time for Alex to spill the beans if she ever wanted to, and considering the situation she found herself in, there really wasn’t any other option…</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, and carefully tugged down her trousers, revealing the secret she had been keeping for at least two years at this point, ever since she joined the team. A secret that required her to shower by herself, not just because she preferred it, but because she had to so her secret wouldn’t come out.</p>
<p>...She wasn’t a girl. She was a boy. An extremely feminine boy, mind you, but a boy nonetheless.</p>
<p>“H-Huh. Well that…” Sara muttered as she kneeled down and stared at the adorably tiny penis that hung between the boy’s thighs, rubbing her chin slightly. “Didn’t see that one coming.” She continued speaking quietly to herself as she gave the thing another few thorough looks, humming and hawing…</p>
<p>Alex just shivered as his friend examined his secret. “P-Please, don’t stare too much.” He muttered under his breath as his shaft slowly started hardening, revealing just a few globs of something sticky running along the sides of it. Almost as if he had a little ‘accident’ when he was on the verge of being discovered…</p>
<p>“I told you, relax. I’m not going to call you names or anything.” The brunette said as she stood back up, patting the boy on the back. “You’ve been my pal for a long time, Alex. I don’t plan on breaking this little friendship because you’ve been a boy the entire time.” She chimed, grinning supportively. “Buuuuut… You wouldn’t want this to leak out, would you?”</p>
<p>The blonde boy could feel his heart sinking as he nodded, prompting his friend to grin even further as she motioned for him to bend over with his hands on the bench. “Stand there, sunshine. I’m going to have a little fun, then I’ll keep all of this as secret as I can.” She commanded him, and he followed the orders he was given, worried about what might come next…</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting to try this one out for a loooooong time…” Sara mused to herself as she dropped her own pants, snapping something around her waist and rummaging with it until it was perfectly and properly aligned. “Say, Alex? How experienced are you with your ass?”</p>
<p>He didn’t answer, merely stuttering in an attempt to get a word out. He had a vague idea of what she was about to do, but he couldn’t just say something and tell her to stop, that… he couldn’t do that, it was impossible for him to get a single word about it out…</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as none. Great, I get to pop your cherry too!” The tanned tomboy chimed as she grabbed ahold of his hips, pressing something long, hard and cold against his hole. “You know, I’ve seen plenty of stuff where this kinda thing gets used, so you shouldn’t worry, I’m an expert at this point!” The buff girl laughed as she shoved forward, being awfully reckless.</p>
<p>Alex wanted to say something, point out that you couldn’t just learn everything from porn, but he was cut off as he felt the shiny shaft pound all the way into his poor hole, taking his virginity in the process and making his cock stand up as straight as it could. It also hurt quite a lot, but thank to his masochistic tendencies, he was just enjoying it for the most part…</p>
<p>Sara could see the anguish on his face, the way his body trembled with every thrust, the way he constantly gasped in an attempt to catch his breath and try to force the words out of his mouth. It made her feel even hotter, despite the fact that she didn’t get any direct pleasure from the strapon. Just the sensations that he was giving off was enough to turn her on.</p>
<p>“Come on, I want to hear you tell me your deepest secret, Alex! I’ll help you cum and keep your secret if you do!” The girl was getting far too into this, as she was actively bullying him with her words. She wanted to reach higher and higher pleasures, and that wasn’t going to happen without her trampling on a few toes.</p>
<p>The blonde boy wanted to cry out and tell her to stop, but one part of his mind, the part that was getting far too into all of this, started to take the wheel. As he felt his cock trembling, he managed to part his lips for just long enough that he could squeeze out the words that his friend wanted to hear. “I-I’m a boy! I’ve always been a boy! I love being around you girls because you don’t judge me for what I’m into, and… And I really love you all! E-Even when you’re doing this to me, I-I couldn’t be happier..!”</p>
<p>As she heard the words, Sara was the one that started blushing. “H-Hey! You’re not supposed to admit that you’re enjoying this that much!” She cried out, slamming her hips further in as she felt the tip smashing up against something vaguely orb-shaped, while biting into her lip to try and stop herself from letting out the cries of her impending orgasm. He had managed to win one on her, even though she held the reins in this situation.</p>
<p>Not that he had the chance to enjoy his victory for long, as that orb-shaped thing she pushed up against just happened to be his prostate. His eyes widened as he felt his mind practically exploding, his cum splurting out from the tip of his cock right then and there. His orgasm came and went so quickly that he lost his grip, slumping down against the bench with a tired and labored sense of breath…</p>
<p>“D-Damnit, Alex…” His stronger friend muttered under her breath as she pulled out, removing the strapon and tossing it into her locker before grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up onto her lap. “Never pegged you for the type to… God, now you’ve got me blushing…” She continued mumbling under her breath.</p>
<p>Alex just smiled a little, nervously giggling. “W-well, it’s all true. J-Just don’t tell the others, okay..?” He asked gently, looking up into the brunette girl’s gentle green eyes with his own tender blue ones…</p>
<p>“Yeah. I told you I wouldn’t tell them. Your secret is safe with me. But, just…” She sighed, pulling him up a little further as she wrapped her arms around his thin waist. “Stop by my place sometime, okay?” She whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on the edges in an affectionate matter. “I think it’s time you learn a secret or two of mine too…”</p>
<p>He blushed, yet nodded as he leaned into her, appreciating that she would keep his secret. Finally, he could confide in somebody. Sure, he would’ve preferred keeping it secret until he found a more feminine girl that could share his passions… But since it was Sara, it was ultimately alright.</p>
<p>Thus, the feminine boy and masculine girl’s relationship started to bloom...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>